Alas The Day of Mourning Is Over
by Hope and Smilez
Summary: this is just your average love story but is not set at a specific time frame cuz i wrote this like 2yrs ago in math class...well enjoy...lemon...GCC & BV


Hey remember me. I'm Queen Jay formally Renyaa Rio-Zowi. I wrote "Running Away" and "When we OOO" well if u don't its ok I just felt like typing a fic I wrote ages ago and herre it is. I really hope u like it an don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I own nada

__

Alas The Day Of Mourning Is Over

She awoke with a heavy heart. She got out of bed, sighed and walked to her balcony. She took a look out side. 'I hate days like this.'

The sun was shining bright. The autumn chill blowing so slow. That awful eerie silence. How she hated days like this. They reminded her of _Him._

Him. How she missed him. She looked down at the gravity room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat in the kitchen. Pain filled her heart. This kitchen. This place used to be her favorite place in the house. It wasn't always like that though, but after awhile it became her favorite. So many things happened here, all the cooking, consoling, lusty love-making. _He_ made it special. But now…she hated it. All the pain. She hated it with a passion. But she had to. She sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma. She looked down at the gravity room. The eerie hum of energy filled her ears. Her son was there, but he wasn't the one who used to be there. Trunks, her only son, was in their training, not wanting the same thing that happened to his father happen to him.

Around this time he would come in and eat, but now…he had a girlfriend. They would stay in there all day, training to their heart's content. How she missed her son as well but missed him most of all. A single tear rolled down her delicate cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chi Chi, the warrior princess. Was all alone. The only company she had was her son, her youngest. He was all that se had left.

The shower cut on. 'He must be awake.' she got up and started making breakfast. After awhile she heard foot steps coming toward her.

"Good morning." She received a grunt. 'Maybe he's up set too.'

She continue to cook. He got up from his chair and walked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slid his hands down to he hips. He inhaled her scent. She froze. His hands slid to her breast and squeezed them gently. She gasped. She tried to pull or push away but he wouldn't let go. Slid one hand into her robe and played with her damp entrance. 'I'm going to be raped by my own son!' She struggled but to no avail, he just held tighter. He entered her semi moist entrance. She screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She laid back down in her bed. The humming stopped. 'Trunks must be finished for now.'

She soon heard foot steps. They stopped at her door. The door opened and he walked in observing her backside, lust clearly written in his eyes. How he loved her ass, so tight and firm. He climbed in the bed with her and wrapped a arm around her.

He had been known for laying in the bed with her but never the intimate. She was entranced in a fantasy, unaware of her surroundings. He slid his hands from around her waist and started rubbing her butt. She moaned for him. It felt just like her lover's caresses. He moved his hand back around her and slid 2 skilled fingers inside of her. She was so ready for taking.

Bulma snapped back into reality, it wasn't a dream. Some one was touching her in her most sacred place. 'But the only one here is Trunks. It smells like Trunks. But it cant be Trunks. He gonna rape me.' she spun around in disbelief. Her eyes widen in shock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She head-butted him rite in the nose. He pulled away from her and held his bloody nose. She whipped around. "Goku!" She brought and hand up to her mouth. "Dear Kami. Forgive me. I thought you were Goten."

He laughed and cleaned up his face. "I've missed you Chi."

She kissed him briefly on the lips. "I love you Goku."

"I love you too."

They kissed passionately. Goku pulled them down and climbed on top of her. He pulled his pants off. His erect member slid into her dripping flower she moaned for him. It felt heavenly to have him fill her once again. He set a delicate pace and made love to his wife. She started grinding her hips against his. It had been so long. Both their orgasm came fast. He spilled his seed into her womb. They laid there regaining composure.

Goku got up and carried her upstairs and placed her on the bed climbing in with her.

"Are you here to stay?"

"Until the End." he kissed her once again and they fell into a sweet slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She kissed him hard on the lips. He rolled her on top of himself and she straddled his waist.

"Honestly, I thought you were Trunks."

"I wanted you to." he sat up knocking her back a bit and kissed her deeply. He trailed her kisses down her neck. "Vegeta" she breathed. His lust and need for her took over as he pinned her down on the bed beneath him. Her ripped both off their clothes off and stared, mesmerized by her naked body. Her still pert breast, her glistening entrance. He needed to be inside of her. He threw her legs over his shoulders and entered her. She screamed. He thrusted in her violently. Rapidly. The feeling of her was just too blissful. She screamed and moaned his name. Her lover was back. She tensed and her body spasm. They both came together mixing their pleasure in her.

Her legs fell and he laid his head on her shoulder. She held him tight, not wanting him to leave her.

"Relax woman. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"I love you Vegeta with every fiber in my body."

He climbed over top of her and kissed her passionately. Her eyes held longing in them. "You still cant say it."

"I can say it woman." He took a deep breath. "I love you. Bulma" he added.

She beamed. "I love you." She knew how hard setting his pride aside was for him. She kissed him on the forehead and they both fell into a sweet slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alas the day of mourning was over. Both husbands were returned to the only two woman in the entire universe that had claim over them. The world was right again. Both beds were full every morning and every night.

Renyaa

Rio-Zowi

Starwind

11/6/02

9:42 pm

I hoped you liked it. I'm going to try but not promised to type more stories that I wrote like 2yrs ago. Well till later


End file.
